


【哈德】效忠

by ayakaxi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Draco Malfoy, It‘s an AU anyway, M/M, Top Harry Potter, i don't know what to say
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:08:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22396819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayakaxi/pseuds/ayakaxi
Summary: 格兰芬多和斯莱特林的百年战争终止于一场虚假的联姻。Harry是想要担当起好丈夫这个角色的……
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 6
Kudos: 88





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 私设如山。
> 
> OOC得飞起。
> 
> 涉及强制
> 
> 阅读愉快！！  
> 

<新历2020年 七月十五日>

Draco的后背紧紧的贴在柔软的软垫上，他蜷坐在铺着香槟色真丝被的大床上，透过如同屏障一样覆盖着床的水绿色帷幔，银灰色的眼睛半眯着，悄无声息的盯着那个在他右下方背对着他的，一个小时前和他结婚了的家伙。

他抱膝的双臂猛的收紧了，因为坐在真皮沙发上小啜红葡萄酒的青年放下了酒杯。但他只是打了一个响指，召唤出家养小精灵，指着茶几上的酒杯。

锥形的杯肚里还剩有五分之一的酒液，在白光的照射下，折射出宝石红的光影。在酒杯旁边的，是一盘几乎没怎么动过的樱桃以及半瓶葡萄酒。

那丑兮兮的生物并不需要青年的进一步指令，鞠了一躬就幻影移形了。随着“砰”的一声，他带着一只郁金香杯和四瓶酒再次出现了。当家养小精灵把酒开封，准备收拾掉茶几上多余的东西时，青年只是随意的摆手让其退下，他的目光似乎还若有若无的瞥了Draco一眼。但是这个已经紧张到把头都埋进双臂的金发人儿并没有察觉到。

等家养小精灵消失后，青年开始把酒倒进高脚杯里。整个房间很静，这让从酒瓶中汩汩流出的琥珀色酒液与杯子相碰撞的声音格外响亮而悦耳。

也许是精神承受不住一直保持紧绷状态，Draco听着，忽觉困意涌上心头。他想起以前在父亲的书房里玩闹时，就是伴随着他撰写完文书后的那一阵斟酒声渐入梦境的。

他缓缓的闭上了眼睛。心里想着，管他呢，反正那家伙也不知道我是不是睁着眼。

Harry大口大口的痛饮着火焰威士忌，起初他还用酒杯喝，他并不想醉的太厉害，Cho总说他醉了的样子使她害怕。但随着压在Harry心头的那块石头越来越沉重，他干脆自暴自弃的就抱着酒瓶直接灌了。

他真的不想在今天喝掉那么多酒的，他只是觉得有些怅然若失。

今天他多了一个伴侣。

事实上，早在六个月前他就知道了，只不过那时候他正忙着砸烂东西来发泄怒气，并为安慰Cho Chang自己永远不会变心而感到筋疲力竭，同时还在心里默默祈祷那个被许配给他的斯莱特林城的男孩能立刻得上随便什么的病死掉。

不过事与愿违，他抗拒了六个月的男孩还是要于次年夏天来了。城堡里上上下下的人都在为这次的盛大婚礼而忙碌着，Harry迫切的需要释放心中的苦闷，于是他骑着两天前Sirius送给他的成年礼物直直冲向天空。

Harry的黑色长袍在凛冽的冬风里猎猎作响，他的脸颊因为高空的冰冷空气而生痛。要是城堡里的母亲或者随便什么人透过窗户看到他，一定会惊呼着让他下来的。当然了，他是绝对不会听的，他可是未来格兰芬多城的继承人，他想怎么样就怎么样。

Harry飞到了禁林上空，从这里远眺可以看到远处的巍峨雪山。那后面就是霍格沃茨，国王Dumbledore掌管着一切。

人人都说老国王半月形眼镜后的那双湛蓝色眼睛透露着睿智而又仁慈的光芒，甚至还有吟游诗人特地为此作诗。

但是……为什么Dumbledore偏偏在这个时候制定战争双方可以通过联姻来达成联盟协议，共同修复战后损失的条款啊……

一旦双方都从战争中恢复过来，和平协议自然就会被打破。联盟是一时的，而联姻却是一辈子的。开战的信号迟早会再次亮起，届时，平民百姓也将又一次深陷苦难之中。

Harry重重的叹了口气，他不禁觉得Dumbledore也许是时候该为霍格沃茨找继承人了。

等等，继承人？！

有了孩子的话会不会促进两边的友好往来呢，是否他们会迫于压力而选择按兵不动呢。

斯莱特林暂且不提，各个领主早就眼馋格兰芬多优越的地势、肥沃的土地了。

禁林下方传来一声鸟鸣，Harry下意识的向下看去。

要是拥有这个孩子，联盟的纽带或许能变得更强。

Harry推了推因为长时间注视着禁林而滑下来的眼镜。一只白色的牡鹿从林中窜出来，优雅的迈着信步来到湖边饮水。

只是……

不知道怎么和Cho交代啊……

*

婚礼定在仲夏，当月光盈满之时，那个男孩儿会乘着由狮鹫拉着的花车自天降落。

Harry穿着白色的礼服，顶着一头即使经过打理也依旧不羁的黑发伫立在森林的湖边。他的父亲和母亲均站在他的身后，再往外围着的是格兰芬多的民众。大家都很安静，这将是历史上第一例联姻，同时也会是百年和平的开端。

Harry深呼吸了一口气。

今晚的月亮被阴云所遮挡，Harry不知道什么时候男孩会过来。他若有所思的盯着平静而又黑得仿佛能把人吸进去的湖水。

“Harry.”有个苍老的声音呼唤道。

他转过头，是Dumbledore。

“国王。”Harry抑制住行礼的念头，只是点了点头。Dumbledore已经平和到连见到国王必须行礼这条律令都给废除了。

“Draco还没来，不过你可以稍后转告他。”他微笑着说，湛蓝的眼睛闪着光。

“Dumbledore，这恐怕不好吧。”James发出不赞同的声音。

两者脸上皆是严肃的表情；不知情的人们疑惑的面面相觑。

Dumbledore象征性的咳嗽了一声以吸引众人的注意力。事实上，他大可不必这么做，每个人都对国王接下来要说的话以及领主欲言又止的样子感到好奇与猜疑。

“吾乃Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore——霍格沃茨的国王——四域的指引者，于新历2020年七月十五日，即仲夏夜，宣布，Harry James Potter——格兰芬多未来城主——斯莱特林的联盟者，作为霍格沃茨的下一任继任者。继任日期定于明年的七月十五日，典礼于霍格沃茨举行。”

话音刚落，一份羊皮纸自明亮的魔法光里在国王的面前徐徐展开，里面写的是他说过的话。

然后国王轻轻挥动魔杖，羊皮纸由一份复制为四份，上方都印有格兰芬多、斯莱特林、赫奇帕奇和拉文克劳的标志。

在众人的惊呼里，羊皮纸自动卷起来，封口处印有霍格沃茨的火漆印，消失于蓝色的火焰里。

James眨了眨眼，下一秒那份羊皮纸就出现在了他的眼前。

在此起彼伏的虫鸣声里，一切都显得那么的虚幻。Dumbledore的话就像石头一般，狠狠地砸进了Harry发愣的脑子里。

林间的风不知何时大了起来，交错的树叶发出沙沙声，掩盖了草丛里蟋蟀的小夜曲。

风刮散了阴云，揭开了隐藏在其中的月亮。洁白明亮的光芒倾洒在这片土地上，给树林里的每一片叶子都镀了层柔和的光；湖水在震颤中映射着月亮那金黄而又支离破碎的倒影。

一个小黑点自圆月中飞出。

Harry睁大了他的双眼，想要看清。

*

喝完最后一瓶威士忌，Harry终于站起身，摇摇晃晃的向不知何时已经睡着了的金发青年走去。

Draco在被人触碰的一瞬间就醒了。

在黑暗中，他感受到那是一双带着薄茧的手，就在他的大腿位置。

他慌乱的在冰凉的真丝被上摸索着魔杖，但很快他就想起他早已不需要那种东西了。

他眨眨眼，些许的挤压感让他惊觉自己眼皮上有着冰丝般冰凉的触感，并且还散发着一股冷香。Draco意识到，他的眼睛被人用领带蒙上了。

下意识的想伸手扯开遮挡物。

“这样可不是好孩子哦。”有人贴着他的耳朵说着，抓住了他的双手。他的气息十分不稳，还有浓烈的威士忌的味道。

这就是了，格兰芬多的黄金男孩要开荤了。

明明之前他还给自己做过许多次思想准备的，但当这一刻真正来临时，Draco突然感到前所未有的害怕。

他从未尝过人事，还有一年才成年的他在这方面的经验就如白纸一样空白。

“Po、Potter……很晚了……先、先睡吧。”他颤抖着说道，想要摆脱钳制住他的手。

“呐，他们把你送给我不就想让我这么对待你么。” Draco的手腕处被布料死死绑住，另一头则被牢牢的系在床头的支柱那里。

“想要让你的肚子一年到头都在孕育生命。”比Draco强壮不知几倍的身躯覆了上来，他抚摸着他的肚子。

Draco抬起脚死死抵住黑发青年的胸膛，想阻止他接下来的动作。

“你会成为我的玩偶，像个妓女一样不知恬耻的为我张开双腿。”宽厚的手掌摸到Draco的腿根，强行的分开了他的双腿，扶起了他的上半身。

“像条狗一样对我效忠。”他被翻了个面。

“Draco Malfoy，斯莱特林的弃子，Harry Potter的所有物。”这就像最后的宣判，使Draco扭动的身躯顿了顿。

即使身处巨大的恐惧中，他的各个感官也依旧因为不正常的黑暗而变得十分敏锐。Draco无法判断出此时Potter究竟是以何种姿势在面对着他，他也同样无法预测那家伙下一步会对他做出什么来。

随着一阵清凉的风快速席卷着Draco的全身，他猛的意识到Potter用无声咒褪掉了他的衣服。

心脏在不停地跳动，Draco甚至认为它会就这么跳出他的胸膛。

他不停的扭动着，想要挣脱。

Draco的臀瓣被强行掰开，有什么炙热的东西抵了上来。他无助的弓身往上挪，想摆脱那令人害怕的温度。

Potter惩罚似的不轻不重的抓了一把他的屁股，同时强硬的将性器挺身进入。

没有经过润滑的穴道干涩而又狭小，Draco只觉得他的后面火辣辣的痛。如同破碎的玻璃，裂痕先是从一个点开始，像树的根茎一样蔓延开来，直至全身，然后“砰”的一声，由里到外都碎掉了。

Draco的双腿被Potter掰在了他腰的两边，悬空感让他不能自己的夹住了他精瘦的腰。Draco的下半身被他抓着，毫无章法但又快速的抽插着。

肚子好像要被戳穿了。生理性的泪水浸湿了蒙在他眼睛上的领带，他能感受到那里的血自Potter的顶弄而缓缓流出。

他很痛，但这倒方便了Potter的动作。

每一次的抽送都让Draco直直的撞在床的软垫上，这种毫无防备，心惊胆战的感觉Draco真的很不喜欢。

他努力的扭动双手想挣脱布料的捆绑，但这没用，Potter系得太牢了，他只觉手腕被摩擦的也开始渗血。

有限的空间活动让Draco就像砧板上的鱼一般，什么也做不到，处处受人控制。

Draco绝望了。他在今天之前还一直都是一名养尊处优，颐气指使的小少爷，从未体验过绝对限制、动弹不得的滋味。

明明他早就做好了应对一切的准备的，但是他受不住了。

痛觉被无限放大，似乎全身上下都要被毁坏了……

“痛，好痛……住手啊呜呜呜……”他发出了哭腔，抑制不住绝望，掩盖不了痛楚。

他的双眼沾满了泪水，顺着脸颊缓缓流下。

疼痛还在继续，鲜血仍然流淌。

Draco的意识逐渐模糊，也许晕过去也会是一种解脱。

在浓郁的威士忌的气息里，Draco想自己现在这个样子一定很可笑。

……

<七月十六>

Harry是在剧烈的头痛中醒过来的。他召来眼镜，揉了揉自己的太阳穴，被眼前的景象惊呆了。

那个昨天和他结婚了的金发的男孩儿，腰部布满了淤青，下半身惨不忍睹，处处都有斑驳血迹点缀在他白皙光洁的肌肤上，手腕处的皮被磨破了，一片鲜红。

阳光照射在男孩的金发上，洒向他捆绑着的双手以及蒙着领带的脸蛋，他就这么毫无生气的、以别扭的姿势沉沉昏睡去，这让Harry想到了破碎的玩偶。

他的手抚过男孩沾有些许血渍的脸，伸出两根手指往领带下伸去，然后往上一拉，缓慢的抽出蒙住他眼睛的领带。

在浮动的金色灰尘里，男孩淡金色睫毛如蝶翼一般微微颤动，他睁开了眼。

Harry以为他会看到一汪盈盈秋水，但他祖母绿的眼睛映出的却是宛如雾霾天空似的银灰色眸子。

男孩半眯着眼，冷冷的看着他。

“呃听着……Draco，昨晚的事……我很抱歉。”Harry的右手紧紧的攥着领带，另一只则去解开男孩双手的钳制。

“我这就治好你，真的我确实不应该喝那么多酒的，Cho总告诫我……”随着治愈咒的念出，男孩的伤口开始愈合。

Draco弯曲手臂，挡住自己的眼睛。Harry刚想问他“是哪里疼吗”时，他发现他在止不住的发颤。

他有些不知所措。

别扭的想拨去凌乱的散在男孩眼眉处的头发却被打开了。

“呵，还真是大义凛然呢。”Harry不喜欢男孩的这个语调。

“格兰芬多可怜的小Potter，用醉酒来当借口，堂而皇之的逃脱内心的愧疚。”他毫无遮掩的躺在床上，白皙的手径直向上伸去，似乎想抓住什么东西。

“看啊，好得像什么也没发生过一样。”他握成了拳，转了个圈。Harry觉得照着他手的阳光有些刺眼。

“那份挣扎就好像从来都不曾存在过。魔法很棒不是吗？一点痕迹都留不下来，如果不是那些血渍，我还真觉得几个小时前的一切都是我臆想出来的。”

他笑了。

笑得那么的用力，眼角渗出了泪水。

他不得不掩面。

Tbc.


	2. Chapter 2

阳光在格兰芬多格外的强烈，Draco走出城堡，手撑在额头上，眯眼看向蔚蓝的天空。

一只几近雪白的猫头鹰从远方飞进了城堡的某个敞开的窗户里，他不清楚那个房间是什么。

他对这里一无所知。

James Potter和Lily Potter都因为某件事，自婚礼结束后就跟随Dumbledore一同前往霍格沃茨了。

他们临行前对Harry的叮嘱让Draco想起了自己的父母，他刻意专注的盯着婚礼上浮动的魔法装饰好让自己不再陷入回忆。

“Draco，真不好意思，你刚来我们就不得不走，一个人会很寂寞吧。”他回过神，猝不及防的跌进了像潭水一样碧绿的眼中。

“哪里，我相信让城主和夫人一同出席的事一定很重要。当然了，我很开心能和Harry享受二人世界。”适时的眼神接触，恰到好处的微笑，亲昵的勾起身边人的手，Draco完美的演绎着一个欣喜的新婚伴侣。

“可是，”Lily走上前，微微弯腰将他揉进怀里，“还是会担心你啊。”

嘈杂声似乎被隔绝在了外面。

那场婚礼，Draco记下了一双温柔似水的眼眸。

他又观望了一会儿雪枭飞进去的窗子，见它再没有飞出来后断定那个房间暂时没人。

Draco将视线转移到面前的碎石路上，迈开还有些酸痛颤抖的双腿，向前走去。

他不打算一辈子都留在格兰芬多，反正联盟关系迟早会破裂，他早走晚走都一样。

所以这次，他专门外出来勘测一下周围的地形好确定逃跑路线。

盛夏的阳光很刺眼，但照在身上很温暖，Draco并不讨厌这个，斯莱特林的夏天来得不像这里的那么强烈。

他沿着被太阳照得闪闪发光的碎石路，在有快两米高的 的绿荫下漫步着。

午间的微风轻拂Draco的脸颊，淡金色的发丝随之浮动。

这条小道很长，Draco决定慢慢走，反正能看的东西还有很多。

他早就听说格兰芬多不但瓜果甜过蜜糖，就连花卉也美的不像话。

Draco愿意好好欣赏一下这儿，以后他可就不来了。

他扶起路边的一朵淡蓝色的无尽夏，惊叹于它居然比自己的脸都大。要知道，斯莱特林的光照不怎么强，所以花开起来一般都还小。当然，这么大的绣球，放在那里可就显得有些不伦不类了。

他继续向前走着，眼里全是淡粉的，紫里透蓝，绿里透白的大花球。它们在风中轻轻晃动着，碧叶衬托着它们的斑斓，阳光恰如其分的为其添光加彩。

这是一片浮动的花海，就好像会呼吸一般。

Draco有那么一瞬迷失在了其间，随后他眨眨眼，继续向尽头走去。

小路止于一座小型瞭望塔，大的不可思议的 覆盖其上。暗红色的花朵热切的绽放着，衬得塔壁更加的洁白。

Draco看到那上面有精细雕刻的花纹，从纤细的茎叶下可以看到若有若无的獠牙图案，不用想也知道画的是头狮子。呵格兰芬多。

他走近瞭望塔，浓烈的花香扑鼻而来，并不难闻。他把手覆在木门上，不禁有些担心这个能不能被打开。

若是锁上了，那么他的逃跑路线勘测将到此为止。

深吸了一口气，Draco轻轻将门向前一推。

“吱呀。”

原来打得开啊，幸好。

Draco没有注意到的是，一层透明如同薄膜般的屏障在他推开门的那一刻显现了出来，在被他穿过后，波动了一会儿便又不见了。

他步入塔内，里面很阴凉，也略显昏暗。除了左侧通往塔顶的螺旋阶梯之外，什么陈设也没有，看上去似乎废弃很久了。

随后他注意到前方的门是虚掩着的，明媚的阳光透过门缝挤入塔身，激起点点灰尘。

有人来过了？不，应该不会这么巧吧。昨晚他们举办了正式的婚礼，不过那是格兰芬多内部的，所以今天还需要一个宴会来向三域强调这个事实。

Draco自嘲般的笑了笑，在他眼中，昨晚的婚礼简直就是胜利者接受战败方送来的玩物的过程。而接下来的宴会，更像是昭示斯莱特林的低姿态。不知道父亲他们会不会来呢……

Draco摇了摇头，想把在脑中流窜的悲伤情绪给晃出去。

但既然这样，Potter应该因为James和Lily突然外出的缘故，要接待来客吧。

当然了，城堡里大概没有像他这么闲的人了。虽然Draco是被送过来联姻的，不过两方并没有真正的信任彼此，重要情报不会共享。他的充其量不过就是个暂时停战的象征罢了，顶多重要场合带出来示众。

就算有，这里又不是像蚂蚁窟那样狭小，总不可能就这么巧的撞上了吧。

这么想着，Draco稍微放宽心的推开了出去的门。

适应了黑暗的眼睛突然接受到强光的刺激，下意识的闭上了。过了一会儿，等Draco觉得差不多时，他被自己眼前的景象惊呆了。

他站在修剪整齐的开阔草坪上，周围是一簇一簇的各色花卉。色彩艳丽，不过并不会让人觉得突兀。它们在阳光的照射下，熠熠生辉。

这些都不是重点，让他在意一百倍的是，许多斯莱特林很难栽种成活的珍贵魔药——在格兰芬多，这个号称热衷实战演习，随处就可以看到有人互相发射魔咒的蠢狮子遍地而不自知，永远不会安生下来的国家——居然就这么随便的被四处播种。

似乎有人来打理过，不过从球石茎渗出的透明汁液可以得知，上次被照顾的时间可能在两三天前。

要说格兰芬多有谁会开垦出一片大花园，并将魔药作为陪衬的话，这么大胆的事也只有Lily Potter做得出来了吧。

听说她曾经和Severus一同在霍格沃茨进修过。“虽然来自格兰芬多，不过在魔药方面却不差”，这是Draco第一次从他口中听到的关于她的言论，没有一贯的讽刺，没有仇视，那只是简单的、没有感情的陈述。

他凑近那株球石茎，埋在土地里就露出一小半来，光看上面也可以想象出它的饱满与硕大。

没有患病。他不禁好奇Lily是做了什么才能让魔药中最难种植、最容易发生茎身干瘪的球石茎长势这么好的。

一阵窸窸窣窣的声音召回了Draco的注意力，他银灰色的眼眸猛的转向左侧。

一只通体雪白的牡鹿在一丛白中透红的 边柔柔的叫唤了一声，渐渐走近。

它健壮的犄角经过阳光的倾洒，好似在发光。Draco情不自禁的伸出手，触摸这宛如圣灵的白色牡鹿。

它闭上琥珀色的眼睛，温顺的贴近，还亲昵的蹭了蹭他的手掌。这头鹿表现得很热情，但是Draco迄今为止从来没见过不怕人的牡鹿，更不用说被人津津乐道的白鹿了。

这简直就像是一个传说突然撞到你眼前，拼命告诉你它是真的，而在此之前，你根本就没在乎过它一样，这是那么的令人惊愕。

Draco楞了一会儿才抽回手。白牡鹿睁开眼，低下头，隔着衬衫舔了舔他包裹在白色布料下的左手腕。

一只羽翼丰满的鸟儿从远处的树林里飞到牡鹿的角上，从它双翅的白痕以及黑灰的羽毛Draco知道这是 。

它不耐烦的蹬了蹬牡鹿的犄角，白牡鹿才恋恋不舍的退了回去。

Draco看着它们的身影渐渐走远。似乎这是一对朋友？原来不同物种也会建立友谊么，这么想着，Draco穿过了群芳争艳的花圃，他没有进入右侧的牡鹿进入的林子，而是踏入了有着参天大树的森林里。

这才是重头戏。树林里可以作掩护的东西很多，Draco不禁为格兰芬多的充足光照能使植物长那么高大茂盛而高兴。

哪怕被发现逃跑，只要挑曲折路线的话就会大大拉开距离，同时也会提高追捕难度。现在只需要找到穿越森林的路线就好了。

明媚的阳光穿过层层叠叠的枝丫，轻轻点在Draco的鼻梁上，他惬意的呼吸着树木特有的味道。微风拂过脸庞，他认为自己能融化在如同春水一般温柔的风里。

Draco今天不知第几次感到惊讶了，他进森林不到十分钟，就十分巧合的遇到了Potter。

是的，就是那个Harry Potter。

他在看到黑色头发的那一刹那就飞快的闪身回巨大的树干后。

Potter不像他想象的那样正忙碌的筹备晚宴，接待来客——这个黑发绿眼的家伙居然躺在一块用魔法打理出来的空地上，和一名女孩儿一起。

哦女孩儿。

事实上，Draco并不在乎这个和他结婚二十四小时都没满的丈夫在昨晚让他饱尝痛苦后转头就另结新欢。

他觉得这挺好的，被冷落总比时时监控好。而且，他们彼此似乎都不认同这个莫名其妙的联姻。

Draco转头，准备趁他们还没发现自己在一棵 后面赶紧溜走。

“……拜托你原谅我吧，我有孩子必须出生的理由。”Draco停下了，他的眼睛半眯，虽然巨杉的粗大枝干挡住了他的视线，不过他还是可以想象出Potter和那个不知名的女性抱在一起的画面。

“Harry，其实我……”她的声音有些发颤，似乎在哭。

听上去Potter和她有孩子了，那么他们在一起的时间还真长啊。

Draco没工夫再听下去了，接下来无非就是Potter劝她保留孩子的戏码，而她当然不会答应了，毕竟Draco的伴侣地位也不是说说的，但是在最终，Potter会用格兰芬多盛产的坚持来感化她，两人会在畅想孩子的未来中愉快的共度午后。

为格兰芬多的正义负责鼓掌，为这名未出世但却饱尝父爱的孩子献上祝福。千万别忘了还有那不知恬耻硬要同格兰芬多联姻的邪恶斯莱特林，他就活该被关进阿兹卡班最阴冷的牢房，整日被摄魂怪的阴影笼罩着。

哦，我真应该去做一名吟游诗人。Draco冷笑着，没走几步，恶狠狠的踩碎了一片干枯的落叶。

落叶破碎的声音猛的把他从想象中拉回现实里，在巨杉后面，那两个新晋父母还在。

不过他们似乎并没有注意到这个与众不同的声响。

Draco停了停，等他听到逐渐增大的谈话声时，他又走动了，他们确实没有发现。

而在另一头，深邃的祖母绿眼睛突然锐利的看向了Draco原本躲藏着的巨杉。Harry从刚才起就对那里有强烈的排斥感，强到甚至让他觉得那里有人。

不过怎么可能呢，瞭望塔布下的结界不是特定巫师应该进不去才对……

Draco擦着及膝的 走着，上面还挂着晶莹的露珠。他缩了缩身子，太阳就要落山了。

他穿行在巨大的参天大树间，空气中有草木的清香，但其中冰冷的温度使Draco皱了皱鼻子。

他全身都裹在冰凉的白色丝质斗篷下，快速的经过一棵又一棵的巨杉。

西斜的落日倾洒它的余晖，穿透层层枝干，暖黄色的光芒在林间弥漫的雾气间晕染开来，时而照着Draco若隐若现的白色身影，以及他那如金子般耀眼绚丽的金发，他及腰的长发随着他的动作轻盈的浮动着，仿若精灵。

他现在又冷又累，走了半天都没有走出这片森林让他认为自己也许迷路了。

Draco烦躁的踢上一株 ，白色的小铃铛可怜的在纤细的枝茎上摇晃着。

去他的，真是好极了，现在他不但没有确定好逃跑路线，还把自己弄迷路了。

天越来越暗，Draco抬起头，艰难的从茂密的枝叶里看到那一轮渺远但愈来愈亮的月亮。就这么光秃秃的挂在那里，真丑。

紧挨着的树叶被时不时兴起的风刮的唰唰响，薄雾逐渐浓郁起来，好像马上就会隐去向前的道路似的。

其实并没有什么路，他只是踩着不知落在此地几年了的落叶，像只无头苍蝇一样迷茫打转罢了。

周围很安静，落叶碾碎在鞋底、化成粉末的声音就和噪音一般无二。Draco觉得这很刺耳，他同样认为自己不知不觉间加快的心跳在这里似乎清晰可辨。

好吵。

不对，是太安静了。

被窥视的感觉愈来愈强，Draco频频看向四周。

他想把自己藏起来。于是他快速的、没有目的的向前跑去，直到身体接受不了强行的剧烈运动，直到膝盖被什么带刺的藤蔓划破、他被绊倒在一棵巨杉脚下，这才抱膝紧挨着粗大的树干。

他倾听着自己疯狂打鼓的心跳，不敢抬头。

有时他觉得自己躲藏着，有时又觉得他一直暴露着。

Draco想逃跑，但随后他又露出一个苦笑。

逃？逃哪里去？

格兰芬多的城堡并不适合他，斯莱特林远在万里。

他就像一片落叶，在冰冷的风中破碎，七零八落的散在无人问津的角落里。

树叶破碎的声音越来越响亮。

Draco不知道这是自己的幻想还是真的。

但伴随着一股令人作呕的酒味，他皱了皱眉，也许是幻想更好。

Tbc.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry不知道自己是怎么回到城堡的，他的心思还落在森林里的那场谈话中。

他坐在地窖的酒柜边，大肆喝着酒。没有温度的液体顺着他脸的轮廓流下来，滴在了白色衬衫敞开的领口处。

Cho不想要他。

红酒液顺着细密的针线逐渐渗透进去，形成暗红色的酒渍。

似乎是Harry和Draco的联姻让她意识到她其实喜欢着Cedric。

今天她才发现的。

因为她并没有像自己想象的那样，对于体贴温柔的Harry突然和一位来自斯莱特林的男孩儿结婚这件事有任何过激反应。

也许有，但不是那么的强烈。

而在此之前，她一直都对未来自己会嫁给Harry的这个既定事实深信不疑。

Harry默默的喝掉一瓶又一瓶的酒，他觉得自己有些空洞。

他回顾自己的过往。从小时候起，他就被教导要温柔的对待一名来自拉文克劳的小淑女。

Harry从那时起便知道他将会娶她。

一名继承人需要背负很多东西，而未婚夫在这之中，似乎就如同一条长长的绳索，他要一直拉着才不至于遗忘。于是Harry自始至终就以一位合格的未婚夫的身份来照顾她。

他们没有婚约，只有如今模糊在记忆里的他人话语。

拉文克劳是睿智的，他们愿意等两人都成年了才订下婚约。

现在想想，Harry也许之前都在把Cho当成一个需要照顾的小妹妹吧，尽管Cho的年纪比他大。

Harry并不清楚自己是否喜欢着Cho。

又或者，他在不知不觉里，把喜欢变成了必须履行的职责。

Harry需要坚守的职责有很多，但他不明白究竟哪些是必须的，而哪些又是他擅自加上的。

他的父亲James总告诉自己，喜欢就要独自去争取。但他又开始好奇，这双手，到底争取到了什么

Harry觉得自己的心口有一块空白，他想要填补。

在喝掉了半柜的酒后，他终于站了起来，他现在应该带着Draco参加已经被Lily安排好的晚宴了。

不过，那个金发男孩儿不在房间里。他遣散了侍奉他的家养小精灵们，并命令他们不许跟着。

Harry有些烦躁，他不相信Draco会忘记今晚举行的宴会。

斯莱特林是一个注重礼节的地方。Harry毫不怀疑他们可以背出四域内各个大大小小的风俗。

那么Draco没有穿着礼服待在他的房间确实有些蹊跷。

Harry站在巨大的玻璃窗前，眺望远方。绵延的森林止于重重叠叠的群山脚下，紫红色的火烧云与山脊交汇，显得后者更加的黝黑，就好像被人泼了一层墨似的。

他召来火弩箭，快速的跨上去，冲出了卧室。

Harry飞到了城堡的顶部，他靠近灰色砖瓦堆砌而成的长三角形堡顶的最高处尖端上的石刻狮子头。

白茫茫的石雕像反射着逐渐西斜的橘黄色日光，狮子的眼睛部分被刻画成紧闭着的样子，俨然是在沉睡。

Harry从长袍里掏出魔杖，在对准石狮额头下方的眉心部分后，他念了一句简短的咒语，两个银白色的小球从杖尖飞出，融化在石像的眼睛处。

“告诉我，Draco Malfoy在哪里。”他的嗓子低哑的不像话，也许这和酒喝多了有关。

石狮的银白色双目直直的射出与其瞳孔一样颜色的光束，然后缓慢的转动着，最后，它停下了，在大片森林的方向。

两道光束相互交错，像是拧成麻绳一般汇聚成为一股，然后逐渐缩小变成一个拳头那么大的球，向一个特定的地点快速飞去。

Harry驱动火弩箭跟在这后面。呼啸的风刺得他脸生痛，他觉得有些晕乎乎的。胸中似乎有一个缺口，又像是有无数只虫蚁啮咬一般，让他有些难受。但即使他飞得再快，空落落的、难耐的感觉依旧始终伴随着他。

想要填满。

当离山脚愈来愈近时，光球的移动速度也开始逐渐变慢，然后消失在一棵巨杉顶端。

Harry皱了皱眉，向前走去。

他的火弩箭被他停在了瞭望塔的里面。因为他不知为何突然不想飞了，他想体验肾上腺素因为剧烈的奔跑飙升，心脏因此而颤动的滋味。

内里的空洞蚕食着他，无能为力的感觉使他烦躁。

他想要脱离这个。

落叶碾碎在脚下的声音格外的刺耳，但Harry对此并不在乎。

他一步一步的上前，在一簇规模不大的马醉木后面，他遇到了那个蜷缩着的金发男孩儿，他的嘴咧出了一个弧度。

找到了。

“小猫咪，在这儿等饲主，嗯？”Draco自Potter接近就抬起了头，银灰色的眸子对上他绿得发暗的眼睛，昨晚的记忆如同潮水般涌来。

“怎么，你的小女朋友没有听你的意见么？哦可怜的小Potter，他心心念念的女孩儿不愿意给他生孩子。”Draco讥笑着。

“那个时候，果然是你么。”黑发青年眼神一凛，他俯下身，迅猛的掐住Draco的脖子，“瞭望塔不会让能对其构成威胁的巫师通过的。”

“你怎么……不想想你的破……破塔年久失修……早就崩坏……了呢。”Draco被掐得满脸通红，他艰难的从嘴里吐出字来。氧气就快被耗光了，他认为自己要窒息了。

“我们没有剥夺你带魔杖的权利，但是你自始至终都没想过用魔杖来自保。昨天是这样，今天也是。”紧锢他的手就这么放开了，“刚才你甚至没有发生强制魔力暴动的迹象，这么说，你是个哑炮了。”

Draco没有说话，他的喉咙火辣辣的痛，他只是痛苦的咳嗽着，短暂的缺氧让他无法思考。

“Tom Riddle专门送了你这只张牙舞爪的小猫咪过来，可真是大方呢。”Potter居高临下的看着他，笑了。

Draco只觉得冷，他想把自己蜷缩成一个球。

但是，他挣扎着站了起来，想努力使自己看上去更有气势些。然而Draco十五岁的身高与Potter的相比，显然小得可怜，尽管如此，他依旧仰头瞪着他。

晚风吹动Draco披着的轻盈斗篷，他真的想被风给带走，又或者如同身上的斗篷一样能纷飞舞动。

“那么，我要给你什么样的惩罚好让记住逃跑的代价呢。”Potter露出苦恼的表情。

Draco紧紧抿着嘴唇，他又想逃跑了，但是他知道自己是跑不过能施展魔法的巫师的。

林间雾气弥漫，在不知不觉间，逐渐包围了正在对峙的两人。天有些暗了，夕阳被淹没在地平线之下，变幻着的绮丽晚霞终究被深蓝色给稀释掉了。

「把腿抬起来，让属于你的每一寸都为反叛而震颤，让炙热的吐息为你高贵的人格而呼出，让空洞的双目因至上的自由而璀璨。」

「只要还能动，你便从未停止。」

Draco迈开因之前的摔倒而隐隐作痛的左腿，转身跑开了。

他全身浸没在白茫茫的林雾里，冰冷的空气刺得他膝盖的伤口火辣辣的痛。

但只有这样，他才能感受到胸腔里心的狂跳是有意义的，他全身的血液便是为此刻而沸腾的，他空无一物的躯壳是被呼啸的狂风所填满的。

“Locomotor Mortis.”

几乎是一瞬间的。

肉体重重摔在地上的声音。

现在的Draco终于因为肾上腺素的分泌而不那么害怕了，不过他打心底希望像格兰芬多这样处处洋溢着正义气息的地方没人会费心去学黑魔法。他看过黑魔王使用那些他从未在先祖们积累流传下来的黑魔法书里看到过的黑魔法对捉到的俘虏施加极刑。即使知道他已经不在那里，但他的耳边似乎还可以接收到此起彼伏的哀嚎声。

Draco咬着下唇，一股铁锈味弥漫在口腔里，他不愿去想究竟是自己磕伤的还是咬破的。

“你赤手空拳就跑，未免也太自信了吧，小猫咪？”Potter转了转魔杖。他站在原地没有动，抬头看了眼天，眉头一蹙，“啊，已经黑了呢。”

Potter轻飘飘的施了一个报时咒，“而十分钟后你就应该穿戴整齐、干净整洁的和我一起出现在晚宴上了。”

噢看来保持在公众面前关系亲密的形象的重要性远大于惩戒一个逃跑之人。被Potter横抱着幻影移形的Draco如是想到，他又回到了卧室。

“收拾好了，就让Eliot来引导你到大厅吧。”Potter在给他丢了几个清理一新后便立刻转身走了出去。

Draco很想呛他一句，不过幻影移形带来的眩晕感以及Potter身上威士忌的气味都让他想吐。他不情不愿的换上名叫Eliot的家养小精灵急匆匆送来的礼服，同时强忍着不让自己吐出来。

等Draco的鼻子不再感到有泥土混合着酒的恶心味道时，他才跟着Eliot走出房间，穿过铺设着红地毯的走廊。

壁灯的柔和灯光照射着纹理细腻的金黄色大理石地砖，Draco看到有一只魔法狮子在这上面欢快的打着滚。也许还有更多的狮子等着我去发现，他冷笑着，不紧不慢的跟在Eliot后面。

在走过了一段长长的廊道后，Eliot停在了走廊尽头的暗红色实木门门口，他鞠了一躬便消失了。

Draco站在那儿，深吸了一口气，摆出一个明媚的笑脸。在确保自己还能自如的控制好面部表情后，他终于抬起左腿，而大门随着打开。

大厅里很寂静，Potter站在他下面不远处经过悉心布置的开阔平台上。Draco注意到他没有穿着之前的衣服，他经过良好锻炼的身体包裹在紧绷的白衬衫里，外面配有灰色的西装马甲，下身穿着挺括的同色西装长裤，完美的衬出他令人着迷的臀部曲线。他胸前的扣子解开了两粒，有金色暗纹的红底领带就这么松松垮垮的挂在上面着，而衬衫的袖口则被向上翻了几卷，这让他沉稳中不失朝气，但Draco还是在心里暗自叹了口气，红配灰的搭配实在是让人无法欣赏。

Potter的额头布满了细密的汗珠，双手小幅度的在前方挥舞着，看上去像是刚才一直在说话的样子。

他转过头，如潭水般深邃的眸子对上了Draco的。Potter露出一个温柔的微笑，他伸出了手，“三域的掌管者们，先生们女士们，我很荣幸向你们介绍我的伴侣、未来的霍格沃茨王妃——Draco Malfoy-Potter。”

王妃？Draco有些疑惑，不过他还是优雅的走下楼梯，覆上Potter的手。是冷的。

“虽然Dumbledore国王的这个决议在我看来十分仓促，不过我还是和每一位霍格沃茨王国里的公民一样，我相信着他的判断。届时，也就是来年的七月十五日，我会同Draco一起参加加冕典礼，从此以后，四域安定，由我们来延续。那么，我宣布，宴会现在开始。”Potter对自己施了声音洪亮。直到站在他身边才被吵得想捂耳的Draco后知后觉的意识到。

底下坐着的宾客很多，一眼望过去，他们脸上都带着激奋高昂的表情，尽管Draco只听到了Potter说的几句话，但他还是知道Potter那篇不明所以的演讲说得很成功。

所以……Dumbledore那个满脑子只想着甜食的昏庸老家伙什么时候说的？这么大的事，为什么我来之前从未听过这个消息，难道用了保密咒？可是有必要么，如果假设他们没用的话，也就今天和昨天我算是失去了同外界的联系。嗯，说起来James和Lily昨天因为就是因为某件事必须要离开一阵子，那说不定就是为了Dumbledore立Harry Potter为霍格沃茨的王子的事情。看来是在婚礼前说的么，还真有他的风格啊。可是……

“嘶——”Potter用力的捏了捏Draco的手，Draco痛得倒抽了一口气，他的思绪被生生打断。

“下去吧。”Potter淡淡的说到，声音没什么起伏，仿佛刚才什么事儿也没有。

“如你所愿，霍格沃茨的未来王子，我的丈夫。”Draco抬头对面前的黑发男人露出一个灿烂的笑容，宛如眼中只有他似的，在金碧辉煌的大厅之中更显闪亮的银灰色眼睛倒映着他的身影。

Potter弯下身，凑近了Draco。

悠扬柔美的小提琴声伴随着轻快的钢琴声散满全场，每一个音符好像都能跃进人们的心里。

而他只能感觉到他嘴唇的冰冷，还有恶心的威士忌的气味。

Tbc.


	4. Chapter 4

“你好啊，斯莱特林来的孩子。”Draco转过头，大片的巧克力色映入眼帘。深色皮肤，黑头发，还有咖啡色的眼睛，看来是Zabini家族的人。

“Zabini先生。”Draco对他点了点头。

“叫我Blaise就好。”他带着香槟，踩着钢琴明快的节奏渐渐走过来，Potter不动声色的拉近了Draco。

“那么，Blaise.”Draco挑眉。今晚的宴会有斯莱特林不奇怪，刚才Potter带着他见过了黑魔王还有他的家人。斯莱特林的长桌上没有人离席，那也就是说Zabini家族并没有来。

他说斯莱特林来的……也就是说他住在这儿？

但是Zabini世世代代都是Riddle的封臣，怎么可能会独自混在格兰芬多里？斯莱特林同格兰芬多的战争断断续续长达百年，在这期间两者几乎断绝来往……

就算是那时六个月的战后和平重建期也轮不到他来啊，更何况时时监控着重建进程的是他的父亲Lucius Malfoy……

大厅顶部，明白色月光穿过因被施了天气咒而显现出来的翻腾云海，经由细致雕刻的黄水晶的折射，幻化成点点光球漫无目的的浮动着。在柔美的乐声里，为宴会平添梦幻之感。

“天呐，看看你漂亮的银灰色眼睛，让我想到了满天繁星。”穿着华贵礼服的青年猛的凑近Draco的脸，吓得后者下意识的后退进Potter怀里，他四周的暖黄色光球也跟着他的动作抖了抖。“呵呵，真是可爱的孩子。”

“你什么意思。”整理好仪容的Draco板起脸，他不喜欢别人把他当成一个孩子。

“你在狂风中纷飞的金色细丝，我愿烧融世间千万珍宝只为成为你鬓发中一粒转瞬即逝的金芒——”Zabini戏剧性的伸出手，捏住一颗光球，但那个小球很快就从他手中飘出去了。

“我想你的即兴创作已经可以了，Blaise Zabini.今天可是格兰芬多难得举办的盛大宴会，快去找个美丽的小姐跳曲舞吧，别让诗人的脑子阻碍了你享受生活的乐趣。”Potter摇晃着酒杯说到。

不远处，一名盛装打扮的棕发淑女把手放到绅士弯腰伸出来的手上，接收了共舞的邀约。

“在我眼中，吟咏赞诗和欣赏美人永不冲突。”Zabini转过头，“那边的黑发东方美人长得确实不错，可惜身边已经有人了。”

Draco循着他的目光望去，一个衣着碧蓝色旗袍的女人与身旁的棕发男人攀谈着，似乎很开心的样子。因为相隔太远，Draco看不清他们的样貌。

Potter若有所思的注视着这一幕，“我先失陪一下，Draco你在这儿等会儿。”他说完，便朝着他们走去。

“所以，你到底想干什么呢，本应在斯莱特林的Zabini家的小少爷。”待Potter的身影消失在人群中，Draco质问到。

宴会已经过半，奶白色的长桌上，在家养小精灵快速的收拾下，纷纷换上了甜点。

“别这么说，Zabini家族在斯莱特林可是出了名的风流放荡，你难道不知道吗？自从我发现帕金森小姐并非我的命中注定时，”他顺手拿了一个纸杯蛋糕，“我就开始追随梦中所爱之人的足迹四处游历。另外，也许我的母亲还在死守着这个秘密，但是她的儿子可是货真价实的离家出走了——让我算算……距离现在有……五年零四个月了的。”

Draco当然不知道这个，Zabini夫人与Riddle的其他封臣都保持着点到即止的关系。在他的眼中，那位夫人大概终日都过着醉生梦死的生活，而他又怎么可能会去在乎这样的人呢。况且，五年，正是和格兰芬多战争最为激烈的时候，Draco不敢相信Zabini居然会选择来格兰芬多。

“不想知道那两个人是谁吗？”Zabini瞥了眼Potter所在的方向，咬了一口蛋糕，右手食指跟着钢琴演奏者的节奏转动着。

“女穿蓝衣，男着黄服，前者来自拉文克劳，后者来自是赫奇帕奇。”Draco转过身打量着他们，“东方美人，穿着旗袍，还是个拉文克劳。”

“那么，会是谁呢？”Zabini的嘴上挂着一个冷笑。

巨型的水晶吊灯下，人们跟随着音乐，在舞池里翩翩起舞。

“呵，原来她就是拉文克劳的城主Warwick Flitwick的养女Cho Chang啊。”Draco这次轻蔑的看了她一眼。一介平民竟被提拔支如此高度，真是搞笑。

“说的不错，而旁边的，”Zabini露出一个有趣的表情。“他可是Harry Potter的大情敌，赫奇帕奇的城主Cedric Diggory.”

“哦？”Draco突然有些惊讶，那个泥巴种居然这么抢手么。

如泉水般流畅清冽的琴音倾注大厅，拂过各色不急不缓旋转扭动着的礼裙。

“最新情报是，今天，我们的格兰芬多未来城主惨败在了Diggory身上。”

Draco因身边人的话愣了愣，所以Potter来找他时才会喝这么多酒？不过——

“谁在乎这个泥巴种的爱情史。”Draco轻轻哼了一声，默默转回身。

一支圆舞曲渐入尾声。

“是没人在乎，但是，你可真应该凑近去好好看看Diggory先生，以后可就看不到了呀。”Draco抬头，对上Zabini咖啡色的眼睛，他似乎话里有话。

舞会的最后一个音符消失在空气中，跳着华尔兹的先生女士们似乎意犹未尽。

Draco出神的看着面前闪烁的光球，“是……”

巨大的悬浮站台上，乐手晃动着身子，轻快的将手风琴一拉到底，打破这短暂的宁静。

Draco的话语淹没进随之高昂激进的小提琴声中。

……

“之前你和Zabini聊得很高兴不是么。”黑发青年将金发男孩儿逼至墙角，轻咬他的耳朵，炙热而沉重的鼻息撞散在他白皙的脖颈上。

“Potter，”Draco用力推开压在他身上的人，“你在外面胡搞我没意见，另外，我也不需要你履行作为丈夫的职责。”

“那可真是抱歉啊，毕竟我才是那个主宰猫咪的人。”黑发青年的嘴角咧出一个弧度，他的眼神如同幽深的山谷一般，似乎能把人吸进去。

“你做梦。”金发人儿趁Potter扒开他衣服之际，提起双手，用关节处狠狠向Potter的后颈击打去。

然而，就在手肘靠近他乌黑发丝的那一刻，他略微侧头，就这么轻易的躲开了。“别逼我像昨晚那样对你。”

Draco畏缩了一下，但接着又顺着那个动作，快速握拳朝Potter的脸挥去。他接住了，但没有松开，“那这么说你更喜欢被绑起来无法动弹的感觉了。”

Potter逐渐加大了握力，Draco脸上露出吃痛的表情，“我还是……第一次知道James Potter引以……为傲的儿子是个……隐藏的sm爱好者。”Draco另一只手的指甲深深掐进肉里，他强忍着痛从嘴里吐出字来。

“那么，身为哑炮的你又能干什么呢？”他强硬的掰过Draco纤细的双臂，用无声无杖魔法将他反手捆在背后。“我记得我说过我要让你的肚子始终充满Potter家的种子吧？”

这句话就像是一个炸弹在Draco脑袋中炸开，他发了疯似的做着完全没有效果的挣扎。在Potter猝不及防的用一根手指插入后穴时，他难耐的一颤，双腿无法控制的软下来，跌躺在冰冷的地板上。Potter就着这个姿势，环抱着金发男孩儿，随即加入第二根手指。Draco紧贴着Potter衣着完好的身躯，他大喘着气，全身紧绷。从身后传来的巨大的排斥感，他无法抒发。

待Potter用三指不紧不慢的扩张好后，他解开了皮带。齿轮滚动的声音刺激着Draco的神经，他条件反射似的抬起颤抖的、流着透明液体的右腿向Potter踹去。

宽大的手掌顺势捏住他的脚踝，向上滑过去，把他的腿抬到自己的肩上。另一只手撑起Draco的腰部，胯部迅猛的向前一顶，深埋进无法反抗的男孩儿体内。

异物入侵的胀痛刺激的Draco双眼噙满生理性的泪水。他银灰色的眼睛在灯光下闪烁着水光，脸部绯红，嘴唇死死咬住，他的胸口大幅度的起伏着。

Potter开始了动作。眼里的泪珠溢出眼眶，顺着他因疼痛而扭曲的脸庞滴落，像一朵盛开的莲花般摔在地上，溅起粒粒晶莹剔透的珠子。

他很想逃离，但他又不知该如何逃离。

在这个偌大的房间里，充斥着的是Draco的呜咽声，覆盖着的是一具肉体撞击另一具肉体所发出的淫靡声。

……

在巍峨的群山脚下，金发男孩儿静静地站着。四周寂静无光，他仰望最高峰，不知道自己在干什么。

呼啸的狂风猛烈的穿透过他的身体，像是想将他推倒一般。男孩儿身上裹着的宽大衣服似乎要被风给刮走了，不过他不在乎。他只是立在那儿，将那雪白顶峰收入眼底。

在他身后，隐约响起了别人的喊叫。

他不确定，风的声音太大了。

在他面前的，是上山的路，一排排高大的树木在两边生长着，似乎在诱惑着男孩儿走进去似的。茂密的枝叶相互交错，形成一个廊道。它们遮住了光，里面黑的就像一个怪物张开血盆大口一样。入口处盛开着一簇小巧的、弱不禁风的白色雏菊，在这个黑暗压抑的世界里，这反倒成为了唯一的色彩。

也许他该思考，但他的脑子无法转动。

一双手不知何时搭在了他的肩膀上，男孩儿缓缓转过头……

<七月十七日>

Draco醒了，窗外还泛着鱼肚白的天空暗示现在还很早。他迷糊的盯着顶部的水蓝色床幔，过了不知多久，他深呼吸了一口气，决定就此清醒。

Draco转头看向身旁，Potter不在。看来那家伙的负罪感……哦不是理智终于上岗了。

那么，现在是时候该好好想一想现在的处境了。

Potter想让他给自己生孩子？呵，那个蠢货在想什么，Draco冷笑着，他就这么喜欢四处播种？先是肮脏的泥巴种，然后就轮到了不会魔法的哑炮，格兰芬多的种马可真是尽职尽责啊。

他把手放在平坦的小腹上，似乎这样就可以知道自己有没有怀孕似的。不过，一个格兰芬多和斯莱特林所生的孩子究竟会得到什么……混杂着敌人血脉的小生命怕是从出生起就注定了要遭万人唾弃吧。或许Draco应该在怀孕的时候，又或者当斯莱特林和格兰芬多重新开战时，带着孩子逃走。

可是，假如把他独自留下的话……倘若Potter到死都只有Draco的孩子，那到最后即使饱受世人争议，格兰芬多也终究会被他的孩子纳入囊中。

而这样一个自小就不被待见、在格兰芬多看惯冷眼的人是否热爱这里便可想而知了，他也许会带着怨恨连同斯莱特林一起让格兰芬多覆灭了吧，毕竟他体内也流着斯莱特林的血液……

Draco想不通，他不相信Potter没有想到这一步。所以Potter究竟是为什么突发奇想的想让一个宿敌送来的，同时自己也压根不喜欢的人为他延续血脉呢？这件事怎么想最终亏的都是Potter。他明明大可另觅所爱，将这个战败方送来的牺牲品大肆侮辱一番然后丢进无人知晓的阁楼里，再在必要场合拉出来转一转的……

Draco侧过身，面对着床上空荡荡的一侧。带着不知名花香的晨风轻柔的抚弄着床纱的下摆，水蓝色轻纱好似海浪一般翻腾着。

另一个问题就是Zabini了，似乎是唯一一个在格兰芬多的斯莱特林。Potter昨晚在见到他时收紧了放在我肩膀上的双肩，他对他怀有敌意？也许说是警惕会更好。

Draco懒懒的打了个哈欠，决定起身去洗漱。

目前看来，Zabini并没有得到Potter的信任。Draco只能知道这个，他重重的叹了口气，他不清楚的事情多了去了，包括Zabini什么时候来的格兰芬多、以及在这里的处境等等。

Draco来到衣柜前，清除掉脑子里那些杂七杂八的东西，把注意力全都集中在今天穿什么上面。

Draco出神的看着各式各样的衣服，思绪又发散出去了。

Potter还没有给他逃跑的惩罚，不知道是不是忘了。不过在意识到自己是在舒适宽敞的卧室，而不是在阴暗狭小的牢房里后，Draco暗自松了口气。

那就再冒险一次吧。

他把手伸向了衣柜。

在城堡的某个房间，青年放下手里的文件。

一只雪白的猫头鹰划过不知何时阴云密布的天际，身穿晨衣的黑皮肤男人倚靠在窗台边，左手缓慢的摇晃着一杯红酒，面带笑意。

事情开始变得好玩了。

Tbc.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章有些雷  
> 而且以你们的角度来看，这个剧情发展的莫名其妙的  
> 总之至今没有写完我的错

<七月十六日>

哒……哒……哒……

在夜色的掩映里，狭长阴暗的廊道中回荡着皮鞋踏过地砖的声音，就好像在刻意掩盖什么似的。

昏黄的壁灯下，菱格玻璃窗勉强映射出转瞬即逝的黑色身影。

哒……哒……哒……

那不疾不徐的脚步声分明已经逐渐远去直至消失不见了，但长廊依旧飘荡着缓慢而又沉闷的声响。好似什么粘稠的液体浸湿地毯。

<七月十七日>

Draco独自一人站在廊檐下，他手插在奶白色背带裤的兜里，失神的看着豆大的雨珠打湿粗糙不平的石阶，在凹进去的小坑里积起一块块的小水潭，溅起一朵朵的水花。

夏雨。

阻挠了他出去的夏雨。

他伸手接住沿着一滴雨，雨水重重的拍打在他的手心里。

Draco不高兴的咬着下唇，他讨厌雨天。

这让他终于意识到了自己没有魔法的这一点。

就像是要捏碎四散的水珠似的，他用力收拢右手握成拳。指甲掐不进肉里，因为黑魔王认为既然成为了献祭品，那么无害的再彻底些也无妨。

但谁又能想到被剪去的指甲，只是为了避免在床事上给对方的身体留下血痕呢？

猫咪么，他自嘲的笑了笑，Potter确实没有说错。

曾经在他眼中再简单不过的避雨咒，如今念出口，也不过是一串没有意义的字符罢了。

Draco转身走回城堡，他召来Eliot。

“Draco主人，Eliot很高兴为你服务。”衣着整洁的家养小精灵顺从的弯下腰，Draco认为他的鼻尖就快贴到地上去了。

“告诉我……”也许城堡里有那种叫雨伞的什么东西，不过在他所了解的关于哑炮的书籍里，雨伞在暴雨里似乎作用不大。“魔药室，带我去魔药室。”

“好的，主人，”Eliot用他又短又细的腿向右廊走去，“请跟我来。”

透明的坩埚里面盛着紫罗兰色的魔药，时不时的有气泡从下面冒上来，就好像直到刚才为止都有人在熬制似的。

“这个坩埚被Lily主人施加了冻结咒，”Eliot略过坩埚，来到了对面的玻璃窗前，“可以自动保存魔药制作过程中的每一个状态。”

他打了一个响指，白色的轻纱被随之拉开，原本沉闷昏暗的房间霎时明亮清爽了不少。

不对，外面怎么会是晴天。Draco看向Eliot，等待着他的解释。

“因为部分魔药需要在特定的温度、湿度等条件下进行调配，”Eliot整理着操作台上散乱的草药，“所以Lily主人施了魔法，将这个房间与能模拟外界各种场景的窗户进行连接。”

“那么窗外的东西并不是真的了？”Draco望向外头的青草地，那里有一只黄色的蝴蝶在扑闪着翅膀。

“外面发生的一切确实是真的，不过它们只是被投射了出来，”Eliot将最后一块姜根纳入小玻璃瓶，“窗外依旧在下雨。”

“是么，”Draco的手掌覆上被阳光透的暖暖的玻璃，他无法是自己的目光移开那只自在飞舞的蝴蝶。

“那么Draco主人，”准备离开的Eliot说到，“茶点稍后就送来。”

茶点？Draco有些疑惑，他可不认为自己能在制作魔药的过程中忍着怪味咬下哪怕一口的枫糖蛋糕。“不用送。”

“但是，”一向对一切都游刃有余的小精灵突然露出一丝难办的神色，“Lily主人在您来之前就嘱咐过我们，不能让还在长身体的Draco主人饿到。昨天是因为您遣散了我们，所以我们才无法执行Lily主人的命令的。”

“那你们送来吧。”Draco无奈的说。

他不知道自己究竟是被家养小精灵一副如果被拒绝就要用熨斗烫自己的语气所惊扰到，还是因为Lily的名字。

在Eliot心满意足的离开房间后，Draco叉下一颗点缀在乳酪慕斯上的蓝莓，盯着被透明板封住而阻挡避孕魔药气味溢出的坩埚。

他先前让Eliot提取了一小瓶Lily做的魔药。但他却被告知说，小瓶里的冻结咒生效很慢，所以还得暂时依靠肌肤的温度来防止它们变质。

而现在，那瓶盛满了紫色不知名液体的小玻璃正安稳地挂在他的脖子上。

James Potter他们也就快回来了吧，蓝莓那用砂糖水泡过的酸酸甜甜的味道在口中迸发，真想好好认识认识Lily Potter啊。

Draco又环视了魔药室一圈。

草药柜一半背对着阳光没入阴影中，而另一半则正对着接受阳光的照射。为了取放方便，草药柜离操作台只有三步的距离。

魔药架位于Draco的右侧，透过玻璃门可以看到里面陈放着的各种药剂。它们被按照颜色的相似程度排列，瓶身的明黄色标签明显的告诉着别人它们是最近才被贴上去的，娟秀而又工整的字迹表明这出自女人之手。

Draco扫视了魔药架好几遍，里面存放的均是要耗费大量的时间和精力才能完成的药剂。不过，并没有那种紫罗兰色的魔药。

其实，从进到魔药室的第一刻起，Draco就开始对Lily正在做的魔药感到好奇了。要知道，紫色的东西在哪儿都不太常见，更何况这么一大锅的紫色。

假如她是用海螺来染色的话，饱和度这么高的紫色……那得用多少染料骨螺……

如果我可以用魔法……但是这样不全是我自找的么，他自嘲的笑了笑。

窗外，一滴雨水打在了窗玻璃上，在寒风的摧残中，留下一道歪歪扭扭的水渍。

简约的大理石壁炉里，哔啵的红黄色火焰舔舐着深棕色的木头，向四周传导着无处发作的炙热温度。

黑发青年失神的盯着壁炉里跳动的火焰，他的双眼不知是不是因为长久的注视着火焰而有些刺痛。

他早已停止转动的脑子还持续不断的回放着他不顾别人的劝阻，冲到公馆西廊看到的那一幕。

扭曲的表情。

杂乱的四肢。

破碎的身躯。

阴暗的廊道里，如同颜料一般的暗红色血液大片大片的泼洒在石墙上。

Harry不能估计那上面的血污究竟占了多大面积。他只是感觉胃部在翻腾，酸液在涌上喉咙。

他吐了。

就吐在被鲜血染红的地毯上，吐在充满着铁锈味的陈腐廊道里，也吐在家养小精灵的残肢和他称之为父母的躯体面前。

“Harry……”黑发男人覆上他的肩膀，语气充满着担心。

就像是大梦初醒般的，“为什么你当时不在他们身边！”他甩开他的手，无法控制的向他的教父——或者说是他现在唯一的亲人大吼着。

他的胸口剧烈的起伏着，视线因愤怒而开始变得模糊，嗡嗡的耳鸣声自他被带到霍格沃茨城堡的休息厅起就从未断过。

“对不起Harry，”Sirius痛苦的双手抱头，靠墙蹲下。

黑发青年发出一声怒吼，他狠狠地伸手砸向了墙壁。

“但我向你发誓，我Sirius Orion Black一定会手刃杀害了James和Lily的凶手的！”他攥紧了拳头，指甲深深掐进肉里。

他除了满腔的怒火还有几乎同等的懊悔压的他喘不过气来。

如果他能对James突然让他去Dumbledore提出疑问的话……如果……如果他能再在公馆里停留几分钟的话……这一切是不是都不会发生了？

壁炉发出一声清亮的响声，火焰危险的向外炸去。

“Sirius，”Harry深深的吸了一口气，他对上男人深灰色的眼睛，“他们到底经历了什么？”

一道明亮的闪电划破天空，窗外的雨下的更大了。

“关于这点，”老者的声音在Harry的身后响起。

他移开目光，“Dumbledore，”

“我们不得而知，”穿着华贵的深紫色长袍的银发国王对Harry点了点头，他的身后还跟着一群Harry叫不出名字的大臣。“两人的魔杖没有使用过攻击类咒语的痕迹……”

“无法提取记忆，”Dumbledore带着龙皮手套的手触上柳叶窗，雨水重重的拍打在花纹繁复的玻璃上，“海马体也被切割咒精准的切掉了。”

一记闷雷在阴云深处炸开，如同受到威胁的狮子般，危险的轰响着。

“那么，”Harry忍住想要破坏一切的念头，“查出这三天公馆一千米开外的魔法记录。”

“不Harry，”Sirius皱了皱眉，“这附近居民实在是太多了，更何况凶手或许早已隐匿了他的魔法波动。”

“我不管！”黑发青年大叫着，“死的是我的父母！”

他咬紧了牙关，恶狠狠的说道，“另外，我很怀疑是不是你和那个该死的混蛋串通好的，谋杀他们！”

Sirius难以置信地瞪大着双眼，就如同被当头打了一棒似的，嘴唇微微颤抖，什么话也说不上来。

“啊，原来未来统领霍格沃茨的就是这种遇事只会急得跳脚的毛头小子么，”在默不作声的大臣中，一个一身黑打扮的男人轻哼表示不屑，“过多的糖分摄入终于弄坏了你的脑子么，Dumbledore？”

“别这样Severus，”Dumbledore立马接口到，他湛蓝色的眼睛透过半月形的镜片平静的看着处于怒火中的Harry，“事实上，James在昨天同我的见面中就明确的表示他今天不能和我会面了。”

“你们当时聊了些什么，在场的都有谁？”Harry依旧愤怒的瞪着先前嘲讽他的男人。

“我们——”Sirius开口。

“闭嘴我没问你！”Harry恶毒的打断他。

“我很抱歉现在还无法告诉你，”Dumbledore若有若无的瞟了眼坐在沙发上的大臣们。“另外，天色似乎有些晚了，不介意的话我已经准备好了晚餐——”

“不需要！”Harry不顾一切的大吼着，“我只希望你这该死的国王现在就给我查出那个在你眼皮底下杀人的死一千次都不够的疯子！”

Harry全身都在颤抖，他快要控制不住他自己了，他能够清晰的感觉到他心中叫嚣着破坏一切的野兽在笼中蠢蠢欲动。

“Harry，我知道你没有胃口……”Sirius不顾他的挣扎强硬的扶上他的双肩，“但还是请你多少吃点吧，你打小就有胃病……”他的眼神充满着关心。

Harry为这句话愣了愣，小时候因James和Lily不在，黑发男人一个人在魔药室熬制着自己并不擅长的治胃痛的魔药的记忆重新浮现在脑海里。

就好像是如梦初醒般的，Harry逃避似的后退了几步。

面前的男人，已经他唯一的亲人了。而他几分钟前甚至还满怀恶意的攻击着他。

“Sirius，”酸涩感涌上鼻子，Harry仰起头看向天花板，“我很抱歉……”

精致的白瓷盘上放着一块已经淋上酱汁的牛排，金发男孩提起银制小刀，毫不留情的从中间切开。

“Harry，你今天为什么会过来？”Sirius问到。

他叉起内里呈粉红的肉块。

“不是你写信让我速来的么？”Harry喝了一口温热的南瓜汁。

男孩的视线穿过对面空荡荡的座位看向窗外的倾盆大雨。

“我没有啊……”Sirius诧异到。

伴随着此起彼伏的雨声，他似乎听到了走廊传来一阵不疾不徐的脚步声。

“那明明就是你的字迹……除非有人专门仿照你的字迹只为把我骗出来……”Harry眼神一凛，“糟了！”

哒。哒。哒。

夏雨，依旧在下着。

Tbc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well，I just don't know what will happen in the next chapter.  
> Why is my story suddenly so dark？？  
> ————————  
> 我停在这里挺久的了，毕竟快两个月没开文档了，剧情忘得差不多了www  
> 下次更新不知道会在什么时候  
> 话说为什么我还没让哈德谈上恋爱啊，岂可修！


End file.
